dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution/Mekboy/Strategy
The Mek Boy WEAPONS The Mek boy is a useful commander, most ork players overlook when comparing him to large commanders with high damage or DPS and health like the Chaos Lord or the Warboss, just because his stats aren't nessisarly good doesn't mean a skilled player couldn't use . The Mek boy or the (MB) can be upgraded with an anti-vehicle and suppression guns which is very useful in early and late game, these options also make the MB a very adaptable commander allowing him to switch when nessisary. Also the Dakka Dakka Dakka is a great anti-infantry choice. ARMOR As far as armor goes the MB has two anti-melee or anti-infantry options the electric armor is very efeective at removing weak and cheap tier one units while the Mega-Rumblah damages units and building while its knock backs units, this also provides an anti- garrison option for units that might be fleeing from your Nobz or Sluggas. The MB upgraded with the Battery Pack would transform him into a fairly well or better healer or support commander, with his "'Ave A Taste" ability with instantly restores the health of a friendly unit, and also increases the MB's energy by 50. ACCESSORIES The MB's accessories are OK two of them provides buffs to range damage or damage. The Kustom Force Field ability grants immunity to knockback suppression and gain resistance to range and melee attacks by 50% while gaining plus one to speed, activating the shield inflicts 10 damage to ALL units within a radius of 4. The Kustom Force Field cost 50 energy with could potenutally be used to teleport and avoid danger but it worth the energy and 110 req and 25 energy(blue). Supa Tuff Beam is a more expensive but also effective and similar in many ways when compared to the Kustom Force Field but the Supa Tuff Beam makes an allied infantry unit resistant to damage knockback and surrpression. If a player is looking for a anti-melee or just an accessories that stresses control the Proximity Mines are a great choice for you the mines are also great for ambuses, protection from flanks and simply protecting VPs. ABILITIES AND USES Like it's commonly said the MB comes with anti-suppression team due to his teleport ability, his teleport ability allows him to tie up ranged units allowing the Sluggas to push and win the engagement. If the Slugga are occupied or dead the MB can also provide repair support whether its repairing a deffdread that close to death or a Looted tank that got ambushed its always a good default ability to have available. The support doesn't stop at the repairments he can also construct a Waaagh! Banner which increases the damage, speed, and damage resistance of nearby infantry for the cost of 20 red, I believe it cost 25 in the Elite Mod but Sluggas can also build this banner for 75 req and zero blue unlike the 75 req and 10 blue in the normal game. If you're not looking for unit buffs but just want DPS or control the Ork turret is perfect for you. The ork turret is very effective at the classical stand offs for the VPs or to protect you against flanks, even though the Loota Boys does the same thing (surpress and provides covering fire) the Loota Boys are mobile they can infiltrate to give your enemy a nasty surprise and they can be upgraded to an anti-veheicle if or when nessisary, the only disadvantage is that they bled models but it's well worth it. THat explains it, that's why the MB's straight up DPS isn't so OP(Overpowered) he has many other abilities that make up for it. GLOBALS On the other hand the Mek Boy's Globals aren't so great (in my opinion), the Call do Boyz! and Roks abilities are available to all Ork commanders but the abilities unique to the MB are the More Dakka! and the Kult of Speed. THe More Dakka ability is most likely to be used on the Shoota Boys but may also be used on Tankbustas to kill the vehedcile that might survive with a splinter of health. The Kult of Speed Increases the speed of allied vehicles by 3 which is very useful for getting that deffdread in quickly to tie up the anti-vehicles or could be used to get the deffdread or war trukk out of sticky situations. BUILDS Beamy Deffgun + Mega-Rumblah + Kustom Force Field This build is great for taking out large heavy units tanks or walkers that your main force my not be able to deal with. Dakka Dakka Dakka + Electric Armor + Proximity Mines This build is a great Tier 1 build great for killing or disrupting infantry or even bleeding units costing your enemy req. Deffgun + Battery Pack + Kustom Force Field/Supa Tuff Beam THis build is a great support build good at healing behind the front line and supporting with covering fire and providing a ranged damage resistance. Mr.Tick Category:The Last Stand